


Reaver Pin Up

by LadyLustful



Category: Firefly
Genre: Black Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crucifiction, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humor, Humor and Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape, Or more times, Other, Reavers are sentient, Reavers being Reavers, Sexual Humor, Violence against women, crosses the line twice, cruel and unusual pun-issuement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: What's she doing there again?Or, two Reavers get creative and there is torture and bad puns.This is terrible on too many levels to count, don't say I didn't warn you.





	Reaver Pin Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this shoud be X-rated for the black humor alone, let alone the themes.  
> "Ed" is homage to the Iron Maiden mascot.

A Reaver ship returning from a raid. The vessel is silent, the crew exhausted by a long several days of rape, pillaging, murder and cannibalism, when suddenly... 

"Ed! Eeed! Why the fuck is there a woman nailed to the wall in out bunk?"

"What, you never hear of a pin-up girl? Besides it keeps her in place when I fuck her."

The other Reaver turns to the still-living woman crucified on the wall, skin painted red with drying blood from several wounds, head hanged, blood-matted hair covering her face and most of her breasts.

He cups her face in his hand, almost gently, other hand working on his pants. 

"Well sweetheart, this just isn't your day. But at least you're getting nailed. Oh, and I'm going to eat you when I'm finished."


End file.
